Not Aiming For An A Plus
by HeyMazara
Summary: AU. Izaya and Shizuo as teachers. Just because they've realized their feelings for each other doesn't mean they won't fight in public! Share the laughs and tears of the two along with the rest of the student body- in class & behind closed doors. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is an ongoing fill from the DRRR Kink meme. :D SHIZAYA :D

disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!

Original prompt

drrrkink [dot] livejournal [dot] com/ ?thread=21502061#t21502061

Summary: Izaya and Shizuo, both teachers at the same high school, finally realized their feelings for each other. This is about their relationship as teachers, rivals, and lovers. Just because they're in love doesn't mean they won't tease each other! And Shinra and Kadota are there too!

... Horrible summary I know lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Izaya's arms bounced happily by his side and he had that ever present, often times annoying smile on his face. He waved to students, those that he had in class and those that he didn't. He really loved all the students here and they seemed to love him in return occasionally excessively so, but that was nothing Orihara Izaya could not handle.

Izaya sighed and stretched his arms above his head looking around.

"Ah, I wonder where Shizu-chan is..." Izaya pouted. This day would not be nearly as fun if it he couldn't tease his new boyfriend.

Yes, the day had come that Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya had finally confessed their ridiculously obvious feelings for each other. They always did say there was a fine line between love and hate and Shizuo and Izaya seemed to have crossed it so many times that it just kind of gave up.

_"Ugh Flea, sometimes I just want to punch that stupid smile of yours right off your face."_

_"I think you've made that very clear by now Shizu-chan." Izaya said barely dodging some poor guy's backpack._

_"The only thing more annoying is your voice!" Shizuo roared and surprised them both by lunging for Izaya and tackling him to the ground rather than throwing something at him._

_"Umph" Izaya suddenly found a blond mass on top of him."My god you-"_

_"Shut up!" Shizuo pushed their lips together in a kiss. Izaya looked at him with wide eyes wondering what the hell just happened before the older broke the kiss._

_"I'd really want to kill you if I i didn't like you so damn much!" Shizuo growled and it made Izaya's heart beat faster._

_"I couldn't have said it better." Izaya's eyes narrowed in reply and pulled Shizuo back down for another breathtaking kiss._

_Shinra and Kadota found them ten minutes later, neither looked surprised... if anything a little worried about the place of choice._

_"Guys... this was supposed to be a meeting about the unruly behavior of high school students. TT_TT" Shinra said shaking his head._

Good memories. Thought Izaya cheerfully. That had only been two days ago. Not much had really changed though.

Where could Shizu-chan be? Izaya wondered his mind coming up with all kinds of things to tease him with and was very disappointed at the idea that it might not get to unleash its wonderful ideas.

"Shinra-kun~" Izaya said sticking his head into Shinra's classroom where the doctor was currently teaching anatomy and disecting pregnant cats.

All the heads turned toward him as such a cheerful tone was not usually heard among a room full of fleshy feline corpses and formaldehyde.

Hmm... Shizu-chan like's cats... that's what Izaya thought as Shinra chased him away with his scalpel yelling something like "What have I told you about interrupting surgeries Izaya?"

Izaya sighed. His class was supposed to start... he checked his watch... three minutes ago. His students were used to his unorthodox ways and he was close to his room so it was okay. He was going to have to do something really annoying to Shizu-chan later. Like... chase him around in a cheerleader outfit or something.

He entered the classroom and speak of the devil.

"Shizu-chan! I was looking all over for you!" Izaya said cheerfully as if there weren't like thirty high school math students in the room as well.

Shizuo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So sexy~~

"Office lady told me to come tell you to sign in for once in your life."

"I thought you got lost... I know how hard it can be for you to remember how to climb the stairs and not push the pull doors and everything..."

Izaya continued ignoring him and watching with delight as Shizuo's hands clenched and his shoulders stiffened in anger. Shizu chan was way too easy to anger. It was so much could hear the students laughing, albeit a bit uncomfortably, as Shizuo and Izaya were famous throughout campus for their extravagant fights but Izaya's total focus was on Shizuo.

"I didn't know you would come here! So obedient Shizu-chan! Wah, I am so impressed... I must have taught you really well? As expected from Orihara Izaya!" Izaya said bouncing closer to the taller man.

Shizuo who very much realized that Izaya was basically calling him his bitch in front of this class full of kids was nearly shaking in repressed anger. That stupid little flea, with his pretty eyes, his ridiculously smooth white skin, and stupid lovely voice... he wanted to push his small body up against the board hard enough to make the magnets fall off... and... ugh... love is stupid. It's really really stupid. Why would it ever think that making him fall- and fall as hard as he did- for Izaya would ever be a reasonable thing? Stupid stupid flea making him fall for him.

Frankly, Izaya was impressed, by now, even though he had barely gotten started, Shizuo would have probably flipped the desk over... the fact that he hadn't... just meant that Izaya had to try harder obviously.

That was when Shizuo decided to push past him, blatantly and forcefully knocking his shoulder against the smaller man's.

Izaya's heart quickened as Shizuo brushed against him muttering, "just sign adamn name on the damn clipboard next time" and it was a very new thing. Izaya watched Shizuo leave just happy that he had found him after all and that the idiot hadn't gotten into some type of ridiculous trouble or something.

Izaya turned the class once he could no longer see Shizuo's tense with anger form. He clapped his hands and checked his watch...

Well five minutes with Shizu-chan was better than no minutes with Shizu-chan. Izaya didn't really think about the way "five minutes annoying the fuck out of shizu chan" had turned into just "five minutes with Shizu chan." No he didn't think about that too much... not really.

Izaya's smile widened as he recalled the wonderfully raw look in Shizuo's eyes that only he seemed to evoke. How special!

He looked out over the sea of wide eyes. His students not sure whether to say anything about the exchange or to be afraid of his sudden good mood. Izaya's teaching methods were always strange but they came out downright ridiculous whenever he was in this good of a mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Shizu- chan why are you being so mean?" Izaya whined trying to be as annoying as possible not realizing that Shizuo had long since realized how cute he was, so his pestering wasn't nearly as effective as he thought.

"You started it today, Flea..."

"I was worried you had one of your frequent moments of idiocy and got lost." Izaya laughed as he dodged a milk carton that splattered on the wall behind him- 50 yards away (45 m).

"Sorry Minami-sensei, Shizu-chan can't think and act at the same time." Izaya called without looking over his shoulder to the wary art teacher that almost got hit by the milk.

"Izaya..." Shizuo grit out trying not to throw more food items at the smaller grinning man. Izaya and that stupid smile and his stupid teasing that got an unnaturally large reaction out of him no matter what.

"Shizu-chan why are you acting so weird?" Izaya blew into Shizuo's ear and looked up at him cutely through his dark eyelashes. He laughed while dodging Shizuo's half hearted punch.

"Why am I acting weird? Why? Am I?" Izaya could practically see the frustration rolling off of Shizuo in waves. Izaya wondered what he would do. Honestly, ever since their confession or whatever Izaya had no idea where he stood with Shizuo which was a little unnerving if he were to be completely honest. Shizuo was so simply unpredictable in a way that Izaya with all his complexities and intelligence couldn't predict.

"Are you shitting me?" Shizuo ground out running a hand through his hair the other twitching at his side. Izaya didn't flinch as Shizuo rose from his chair to tower over him.

"Hey, hey you guys sit. The other teachers are starting to get concerned." Shinra and Kadota approached their table and Shizuo slowly lowered himself back into his chair, his gaze burning and never leaving Izaya's with something that wasn't exactly anger but just as strong. Truth be told, Izaya wasn't exactly sure what any of this meant.

What Izaya wanted was an answer. A straight answer would have been nice but his world was based on intricacies and subtly that would never allow him to outright ask, and Shizuo was too forward and blunt to ever pick up on his hints.

Izaya flopped lazily in his chair the legs rock back as he evenly returned Shizuo's look. Izaya didn't do this uncertainty thing all that well... yeah, that would have to change

* * *

><p>"Hi Hi Watanabe-Kun~ How are you today?" Izaya asked a boy currently very much occupied by a particularly painful looking wall-sit. It looked like he had been holding it for quite an extended period of time. Izaya's sudden and inappropriately cheerful greeting must have startled the poor kid because he lost his balance tipping sideways into a heap at the base of the wall, legs still bent in that position.<p>

"H-hello Orihara-sensei" Watanabe grimaced obviously in pain.

"Strengthen your core! Go Watanabe-kun you can do it!"

If Izaya had noticed the pained and weak feeling of the smile he received, he sure didn't show it.

"Heiwajima-sensei is in the locker room with the rest of the team." Watanabe replied after he had forced himself to regain hsi ability to speak once Izaya's unwavering smile became too blinding.

"Thanks so much!"

Watanabe watched Izaya skip off toward the aforementioned locker room. He wondered if it was worth it to try to follow him just for the purpose of witnessing whatever would go down between the two most infamously popular teachers on campus, or if he should just stay on the ground were he was more likely safe from any projectiles.

"Shizu-channnn!" Izaya called out walking through the door of the locker room. He was greeted with the sight of a bunch of football players in various states of undress and the smell of sweat mixed with humidity. Lovely.

Each of the football players' eyes widened as they tried to awkwardly grab anything to cover themselves with thinking that it was a girl walking through the door calling their coach by a pet name that no one else would.

Izaya snickered inwardly, seeing all of these boys that were much larger than himself scrambling around like teenager girls.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted suddenly which halted all movement from the football players. Now that they realized it was Izaya, they were suddenly worried more about the safety of their beings rather than their clothing or lacktherof.

"Shizu-chan! I was looking for you!"

Shizuo exhaled sharply.

"That much is obvious, what are you doing here Izaya?"

"What am I doing here? Why Shizu-chan it sounds like you don't like me." Izaya pouted.

Throughout their exchange, the two men had slowly gotten closer to each other. It didn't look like they themselves knew it. The football players however, very much knew it. They watched the two teachers with a morbid curiosity, wondering when they would explode.

"Izaya..." Shizuo breathed out. The blond was getting quite frustrated. He briefly entertained the thought of stalking over, throwing the smaller man over his shoulder and taking him back to his apartment so they could... talk... yes... with "words."

Izaya searched for Shizuo's eyes. He would never show it on the outside, but it frustrated the younger boy that he had no idea what the other was thinking. He was supposed to be able to read people... to know exactly what they were going to do before they even considered it... How could Shizuo, who Izaya knew couldn't fake his emotions or hide them, be so simple and complex?

"Shizu-chan I came all the way down here just to see you and you're not happy?" Izaya pouted stepping forward blindly feeling for the narrow line on which he was looked like he was about to explode and Izaya had no idea what he would do.

"Honestly, I think Kanami-kun here was happier to see me than you were!" Izaya said nodding his head in the direction of the football player closest to the door. He almost giggled when he saw both Kanami and Shizuo flush red at his comment.

Shizuo took a step forward unconsciously despite the embarrassment that he was fighting down. Izaya coming in there and making fun of him in front of his football team? That wasn't good! How was he supposed to bark out orders on the field and make them do push ups and stuff if they saw Izaya-

significantly shorter than any of the team, a third of their weight, with such a pretty face- making his face resemble a tomato so easily... it really pissed him off.

"Well keep coaching Shizu-chan. I won't say anything! Promise~" Izaya said unphazed by Shizuo's lack of response.

The blond man was silent. Izaya wondered if he would stay like that until the next day. Suddenly Shizuo lurched forward.

"Like hell you won't!" He said, his voice low and conflicted. Very Shizu-chan like.

Like magnets they had gotten closer without anyone, themselves included really noticing. Shizuo grasped Izaya's wrist tightly and dragged him out the locker room door leaving the football players to stare blankly after them while letting out a sigh of relief they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Shizuo slammed the door shut and then roughly pushed Izaya up against it.

"Shi-"

"Shut up Izaya" Shizuo said his voice little more than a growl that sent shivers up his spine. Half a second later Shizuo's lips were on Izaya's pushing his way through the brunet's lips and into his hot mouth.

Izaya guessed he was closer to figuring out where he stood now. And he was liking it.

Shizuo's tongue brushed against the roof of Izaya's mouth the same time he pushed his warm hands under his shirt. The smaller man couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

They broke apart for need of oxygen.

"I'm coming by your place in two hours." Shizuo growled into Izaya's ear and then he was opening the door back up, surprisingly gently as Izaya was still apparently stuck to it, and walking back into the locker room to try and become authoritative again. As soon as the door opened Izaya and probably half the campus could hear the wolf whistles, cat calls and cheering that greeted Shizuo. That was something he hadn't even counted on. Bonus.

Normally Izaya wasn't one to take orders but Shizuo had that amazing way of ripping him from the earth, twirling him around until he was so dizzy he didn't really know what was going on. That part was kind of scary actually.

But he could still feel the heat from Shizuo's body pressed against his own.

So he wiped the corner of his mouth of and cheerfully said goodbye to Watanabe who was staring at him with wide eyes from the same position against the wall. Izaya didn't mind. He had to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

"IZAYA!"

That was Shizuo's greeting as he nearly busted down Izaya's door three and a half hours later. Izaya who had been happily sprawled on the couch having sent Namie away early was watching a documentary on sushi. It was wonderful seeing so many kinds of sushi.

Izaya wanted ootoro now... he wanted Shizu-chan too... Shizu-chan and fatty tuna... Though to be completely honest he wanted Shizuo a lot more but fatty tuna was a nice distraction.

Shizuo was by his side in record time his brown eyes clouded with a combination of frustration, tension, lust, attraction and it was all raw as he stared at Izaya. The younger man's constant teasing had driven him mad over the past couple of days. He'd spent so long trying to fight the attraction and now that he had tasted a small sample of what it would be like to have Izaya... It was almost too much.

"Shizu-chan you could have knocked first." A week ago Shizuo, no matter how much he wanted to, would not have allowed himself to notice how adorable Izaya was looking up at him, his lips pouted and cheeks flushing. He would not have allowed himself to imagine pushing the younger back and covering his mouth in a kiss to shut him up for a second. Now that he could... god how he wanted to.

Shizuo however had known Izaya long enough... while they were always fighting, they certainly went way back, to know that even though Izaya was acting just as persistent and annoying as usual, he needed to know where they stood. Shizuo might not have been able to follow every complicated, tangled thought that Izaya could, or solve ridiculously complicated math problems in two minutes like Izaya, but he knew that Izaya liked constants, he liked to know everything and anything that was happening, he liked the absoluteness of numbers. He knew that Izaya would want to know what this was but would never ask.

He sighed and deflated his chest and sunk down into the sofa next to Izaya turning toward the raven haired man simultaneously.

"So... we kissed." Shizuo started... so maybe he wasn't the best with words but he wasn't looking for a poetry award. It did the job.

What he wasn't expecting was for Izaya to blush like a little boy that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Izaya never let people see him being anything other than cunning, sharp and quick. This was... a nice change. His heart was beating so much faster.

Shizuo leaned forward pulling Izaya toward him. He brushed his lips over pale cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They locked eyes and Shizuo wasn't really used to being the more collected one. He heard Izaya's shallow breath hitched and wondered if it was really himself that was causing those delicious reactions.

"I really like you Izaya. Whatever you're thinking, however hard you're thinking, stop it. Don't think about it okay? You like me, I like you. That's enough right?" Izaya nodded. That was all it took.

Tomorrow they would go to school and Izaya would mock him and he would yell his name ridiculously loud but for then they had their first kiss.

First in the sense that it was like a first kiss. Clumsy, gentle and hesitant. And no matter how different the two of them were, those were all adjectives they were both unfamiliar with.

"Spend the night." Izaya whispered in his ear. His hot breath tickling tan skin.

Shizuo grinned into the younger's parted lips and then dove back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me super happy and want to update more!**

* * *

><p>As much as shizuo wanted to throw the nearest desk at Izaya and knock that shit eating grin off his face he remembered those pretty lips gently parted as he was curled up next to him asleep the night before. Shizuo remembered how much smaller the other really was and how adorably he was with his head snuggled in the crook of his arm whispering his name almost too softly in his sleep... it was ridiculous how well they fit together.<p>

This is why Shizuo did not throw the desk at Izaya when the younger teased him about not knowing the definition of "Lamprophony"... because who in the world beside Izaya actually knew what that meant?

When Izaya was flustered and blushing and so obviously unsure of himself and trying so hard not to show it when Shizuo had the upperhand... that's what he liked to see. Because he knew that it was only him- Heiwajima Shizuo- that could ever make Izaya like that.

Yes, so that was why instead of chucking random shit at the smaller man he just grinned.

That gave Izaya pause. He had really expected Shizuo to throw something at him. A pencil or something at least.

That only made Shizuo's grin widen. "Later" He mouthed and turned away but not before seeing Izaya's cheeks flush slightly.

Yessssss much better Shizuo thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Shinra-kunnnnnnnnn~~~" Izaya said bursting into Shinra's biology lab one day without knocking or paying any heed to the students that were currently studying something in the textbook quietly.<p>

"Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked looking up from his desk where he appeared to also be studying something intently. One hand was resting on a book the other unconsciously was twirling what looked to be an incredibly sharp scalpel.

Izaya distractedly wondered if Shinra always did that... though he didn't really have a right to talk as he apparently was known for his ability to worry his students by twirling around pointy compasses.

"Shinra kun! Shizu chan is acting weird again." Shinra sighed although it was mostly with fondness. As annoying as Izaya was, Shinra really did care for his friend.

Izaya hopped up on top of Shinra's desk, the side of his shirt barely missing the sharp blade of the scalpel though neither of them really cared.

Having known Izaya for a rather long time Shinra knew that if he wasn't standing over something dead with blood covering his lab coat and glasses and ready to chase him away with a red stained scalpel or bone cutting saw or something, the younger man would most likely not go away.

"What happened this time?" Shinra asked marking his place in his book to look at his friend knowing that all of his students were doing the same but he also knew that there was no point in reprimanding them.

"I was insulting him and he didn't throw anything at me! Nothing!" Izaya complained as if it was obviously the most perplexing thing in the world.

Shinra shook his head but on the inside was secretly impressed. Shizuo must really like Izaya if he was controlling his anger like that... or he must have found a different way to get back at Izaya... he wasn't sure who he was more worried for if that was the case. Though their attraction had always been painfully obvious.

"Oi, Shinra do you think he's sick?"

Shinra just shook his head again. He knew that Izaya was crazily smart when it came to numbers and complex strategies but when it came to love... the younger man was completely inexperienced.

Maybe the strange combination between Shizuo, the man who could love so much but avoided it due to his fear of hurting the one he loved, and Izaya, the one he could never hurt but never had the opportunity to really love... would be a good thing... It was really weird to think about.

"No Izaya kun, I don't think he's sick. You should go talk to him after school." Shinra said rationally as if that was very helpful advice.

"Yeah, I think that's what he said too." Izaya said shaking his head, "Shizu chan's so weird." He hopped off the desk.

"Yah, Orihara-sensei, you should get Heiwajima-sensei ice cream!" One of the students from the back called out quite blatantly eavesdropping.

"Yeah! With whipped cream." One of the other's giggled out.

"Good idea! Wah Shinra kun! Minoru-kun and Kaoru-kun are so much more helpful than you!" Izaya sighed heading out to gather the sweet dessert. It made sense, Shizuo was obviously feeling weird or something, so ice cream made everything better!


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called out and Shizuo's head snapped in his direction.

The completely gentle smile that the older man had on his face right before he blended it in with a look of annoyance made Izaya falter. But only for a second. It was just Shizu-chan.

"Hi football team!" Izaya said jumping gracefully over the bleacher rail onto the field.

The football players were already taking off their helmets to greet Izaya.

While everyone was a little more than slightly intimidated by Izaya, everyone adored him twice as much. It was really hard not to with his comical teasing of Shizuo, his entertaining personally, bright smiles and pretty looks. He was known to play a wicked devil's advocate in ways that nobody realized one could even do so with math during his classes. And everyone knew that even though nobody could fuck with your head like Orihara Izaya, but it was okay because he did so in a manner that you didn't even care if it was in front of the class because you always learned something from it afterward. And even if you got the distinct feeling that he found your floundering amusing, you knew that his pride was genuine when you figured out the problems.

"I bought ice cream for the hardworking gladiators of our school!" Izaya said passing around box after box of ice cream from a portable wheelable freezer he was wheeling behind him.

"Orihara-sensei you're the best!" The football players all cheered and rushed to get the sweet treats leaving Shizuo glaring in the dust. Glaring twice as hard because he wasn't sure who to glare at first, Izaya or his athletes.

"Shizu-chan don't you give your players breaks?" Izaya gasped in mock-shock knowing fully well that Shizuo was an incredibly fair coach.

"You don't get any ice cream because you were being weird today!" The smaller man replied without waiting for a response.

"...Izaya..." Shizuo started getting ready to complain about how he was trying to have a class and ask him what the hell he was doing when the younger man started bringing a chocolate ice cream bar to his mouth.

Izaya's small pink tongue darted out and licked the tip of the chocolate bar. Shizuo swallowed and tried not to think about how ridiculously sexy the younger looked with parted lips... and looking up at him through is eyelashes... and breathing shallowly... and his cute tongue...

Izaya blinked up at him innocently and touched the ice cream bar to his lips without letting it pass through into his mouth.

Shizuo watched as some of the chocolate made its way onto Izaya's bottom lip. He swallowed harder and struggled to find his whistle.

Izaya casually licked the sweet icecream from his mouth.

Shizuo could feel his pants tightening even though he was wearing sweats.

Izaya swallowed too allowing his tongue to dart forward one last time and made a small mewl of satisfaction.

Shizuo's breath got shallower. He mentally tried to remind his penis that now was _not a good time._

Izaya smirked in that incredibly infuriating and sexy way he had.

Shizuo wasn't really one for thinking before he acted so he knocked the barely eaten ice cream bar out of Izaya's hand. It fell onto the field already melting in the sun.

That only made Izaya smirk more. There, that was better. At least Shizuo was back to his lack of self control. That he could deal with.

"Izaya..." Shizuo's voice came out not nearly as threatening and pissed as he had wanted it too and a lot more breathless and desperate than he really wanted it to.

"Waaah. Shizu-chan's so mean. You made me drop my ice cream." Although dropped wasn't the exactly right word.

Shizuo knew that he really should be training with his players. He knew that he should. But here's that damn flea making his pants almost painfully tight and no matter how much he internally chastises his penis, it's not helping.

"You're definitely not getting any ice cream now!" Izaya said still pouting.

Shizuo made a low guttural noise suddenly frustrated by this constant struggle for dominance. He lunged forward not missing the totally unsurprised look on Izaya's face and picked the younger man up bridal style. Despite the frustration and annoyance and his pissed off state Shizuo relished the way Izaya's thin arms immediately wrapped around his neck.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked at him amusement in his eyes.

Shizuo liked that look on Izaya too.

"Wha- where are we going?" Izaya asked as Shizuo started walking away from the field.

Shizuo looked down into his eyes with a look that was strangely tender and predatory.

"I want ice cream." the blonde man said simply.

The football team watched as their beloved coach carried their favorite math teacher away in what seemed like all of two seconds without a goodbye.

"I wonder if we will every practice." One of the players said. Though it wasn't too bad. They had all this ice cream.

"Maybe if Orihara-sensei could just come watch practices without talking to Coach Heiwajima..."

"Orihara-sensei could be a cheerleader..."

Yes that was a nice thought. So the football team stayed there the rest of practice eating ice cream and imagining Izaya as a cheerleader.


	6. Chapter 6

"Waaah Shizu-chan is so romantic carrying me away like this." Izaya said looking up at Shizuo from his position in his arms as the blond man still had yet to sit him down. His mind was still on Izaya and those pink lips on that ice cream.

The citizens of Ikebukuro were giving them looks for confusion and disbelief but Shizuo was practically running towards the nearest ice cream stand. He sat Izaya down in a chair and came back in what seemed like half a second later with a soft serve ice cream cone.

Izaya looked at him completely confused.

"Here eat this."

Izaya now looked at him with his are-you-serious look.

Shizuo got the message. Okay it made more sense in his mind as he imagined Izaya licking the sweet icecream from his lips and if it ran down his chin and he had to wipe it off with his fingers...

Izaya rolled his eyes noticing that awkwardly cute expression Shizuo had that was confusedly horny. It made him laugh and sigh at the same time while he decided to help him out.

"Well I guess you could help me?" Izaya said mischievously and took a bit of the icecream into his mouth. He leaned across the table and kissed Shizuo before the blonde knew what was happening. Instinct took over as it often does with Shizuo and he pushed his tongue into Izaya's mouth into the shock of the cool and sweet ice cream.

Shizuo groaned loudly and Izaya smirked knowing that by now they had probably attracted quite an audience.

Shizuo had somehow managed to pull him into his lap from across the table and tightened his grip on his hips as he lapped at the now melted treat.

"Ugh... Izaya..." Shizuo groaned completely in a different world as he watched his boyfriend lick the remnants of icecream and saliva that had collected on his lips.

Shizuo knew he had to have him. He figured right then and there in front of the ice cream stand in the middle of downtown Ikebukuro was probably not the best place to throw Izaya down and take him...

"We have to go!" Shizuo said grasping Izaya's wrist and pulling him away from the table.

"But Shizu-chan I thought you wanted ice cream!" Izaya said running to keep up with Shizuo who had started speeding toward the direction of his apartment like his life depended on it.

"Fuck the ice cream. I want to fuck you."

Izaya was always impressed by Shizuo's eloquence or lack thereof.

**Okay so should I write the sex scenes? What are some things that you guys would like to see besides Cheerleader izaya 333 hahah. I feel like I'd be writing so much sex there wouldn't be that much of a plot but I'm not sure there's that much of a plot anyway lol. The request was more for the school dynamic which I love~~~ but if anyone has any kinks or ideas or something me know~~ :DDDDD thanks! much love xoxoxoxo**

**And I'm sorry this chapter is so depressingly short. lol.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER RATED M. I will have to change the story rating! This is like complete porn. 2000 words of porn hahaha. **

**While it's relatively long, I'm not that great at writing smut, so please forgive me if it sounds really stupid. I'm trying to get better but I have like, negative confidence in my porn writing abilities. haha.**

* * *

><p>Izaya loved taunting Shizuo in front of an audience. It was so much fun the way Shizuo would try to control his anger and the way he was the only one who could get him so completely worked up... Yeah, Izaya loved teasing Shizuo and he loved an audience, but here from his position on Shizuo's bed where they were alone and Shizuo was looking at him with that raw passion... Izaya almost didn't know what to make of it.<p>

Shizuo had really had enough of Izaya's merciless teasing... he really, really just wanted him. They had burst through is apartment door and he had pushed Izaya backward onto his bed where the raven-haired man was looking at him with a wary look but his eyes were swimming with lust. The younger's expression devoid of the fake expressions he usually wore. It made Shizuo's heart pound faster knowing that the younger man would let his guard down enough for him see him like this .

Shizuo wasted no time pushing Izaya down and crawling on top of him groaning at the feel of the smaller man's milky smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

He could feel the taut skin trembling as he ghosted his hands along Izaya's sides and stomach. Shizuo was amazed that the great Orihara Izaya was so sensitive. The rush he got from having Izaya beneath him... he could honestly do this forever. The younger's eyes were half lidded and his pretty pink lips were lightly parted and the blush that stained his cheeks was driving Shizuo crazy.

Izaya could tease him all he wanted at school... well, he might not have thought that phrase through later but at the moment he didn't care. Behind closed doors with Izaya laid out completely at his mercy with his completely unguarded expressions... that was what he wanted. Frankly he deserved it for all the shit Izaya put him through.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya breathed his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Izaya could feel the larger man smirking into his neck.

"For someone that was being such a fucking tease all day, you don't seem to be very good at holding back now." Shizuo said right into his ear. His voice was low and filled with desire and it sent a shiver down Izaya's spine and he was so glad that Shizuo couldn't see his face at that moment because it would be really embarrassing to show the blond man how much he got to him... though he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

Before he could over analyze any further, Shizuo swooped down to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Izaya gasped from the suddenness of the kiss and in an instant Shizuo's tongue was inside his mouth prodding and poking and running along the roof of his mouth and making his back arch off the bed.

Shizuo's hand snaked its way between his legs rubbing him tortuously slowly without breaking the kiss. Just as he was starting to get dizzy from lack of air Shizuo pulled away to smirk down at him.

Just looking into his eyes, Izaya could feel his cheeks heat up. Bastard... making him feel this way...

It was really embarrassing, to fall to pieces at Shizuo's touch. He wasn't supposed to be like this. With both of his hands Izaya reached up to cover Shizuo's eyes. The blond gently took both of the smaller's wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above his head. Izaya blushed even harder and looked away and Shizuo was still stroking him so slowly it was nearly painful.

Shizuo knew that there was no way Izaya knew how ridiculously adorable he was, or he would have worked much harder to hide it. He wanted to look into those crimson eyes as he fucked Izaya. He paused and with the hand that wasn't holding onto Izaya's wrists he reached up and grabbed Izaya's chin forcing their gazes to meet.

"I want to look into your eyes" Shizuo said simply before trailing his hand down Izaya's chest to undo his belt. In a matter of seconds Shizuo had removed Izaya's belt and pants from his slender hips.

"Shizu... chan..." Izaya breathed out and it amazed Shizuo that Izaya seemed to want him as much as he wanted Izaya. And he wanted Izaya. Really really wanted him.

"I want-ahh!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo thumbed over the head of his cock sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"What was that you were saying?" Shizuo said smirking.

"Want... let me... touch you..." And Shizuo noticed that Izaya's had been twisting his wrists uselessly in his grip.

"But what if I like you like this?" Shizuo grinned. Time for some payback. "You, underneath me, at my mercy. I could do anything I wanted to you right now Izaya."

The raven-haired man's hips jumped as Shizuo punctuated his sentence with a turn of his wist as he jerked him off.

Izaya's mouth felt dry and didn't bother trying to respond since they both knew it was true. He tugged uselessly at his arms.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Yes?" Shizuo had reached into Izaya's clinging boxers to grasp his erection and had begun using slow teasing strokes.

"Ahh..aa.." Izaya groaned at the painfully slow speed.

"Tell me what you want." Shizuo said that shit eating grin still on his face.

"You..."

"You can do better than that don't you think?" Shizuo said and if Izaya wasn't so busy being desperate he would have been pissed off.

"Let me touch you..." Izaya said as another groan was ripped from his throat.

Shizuo nearly let go of Izaya's wrists just because having the smaller man practically beg just to touch him made him want to come right then and there. But he thought a little payback was in order... and he liked the feel of Izaya's helpless squirming beneath him.

Shizuo smirked... he was doing that a lot recently and he liked having the upper hand for once. He was going to have to perfect it as he planned on using his smirk a lot more.

"I'm not sure I understand Izaya-kun..." Shizuo put on his best thinking intently face and pretended to be in deep thought.

"Hmmm..." Shizuo said finally aware that he was just being a dick now. He increased his speed pumping Izaya's cock. Izaya groaned and hissed as waves of pleasure wracked his frame.

"Shi..."

"No... still thinking..." Shizuo said grinning and increased his speed even more as he looked down at the younger man. He savored each and every moan that fell from Izaya's lips. The younger was a complete mess of trembling limbs- breathless and desperate.

Izaya's breaths were coming in gasps and Shizuo's pace was relentless. He could feel his orgasm right there and he knew he was going to come so hard... he squeezed his eyes shut feeling tears in the corners of his eyes from the exertion. If his mind had been working in the slightest bit he would have been incredibly ashamed by the way his hips kept bucking up into Shizuo's hand. But he was so close...

So fucking close...

Shizuo's pace was so quick it was like he was hit by wave after wave of pleasure and he could feel the pressure just about to...

"Ah ah" Izaya whimpered wanting release so badly.

"Oh!" Shizuo said suddenly his voice sharp. "I think I get it."

And then he stopped. Just as Izaya was so close to cumming he stopped stroking his cock.

Izaya nearly screamed in frustration but it came out more as a moan from all the stimulation.

"Shizu!" Izaya whined his chest rising and falling as he came down but he could still feel the pressure there.

"What? I was just thinking about what you said." Shizuo said his eyes clearly amused. Izaya narrowed his eyes.

In the next moment two things happened. Shizuo released Izaya's wrists and the younger man practically threw himself onto Shizuo.

Their lips collided as Izaya pushed his body up close against Shizuo's, their erections creating tortuous friction against each other and leaking with pre-cum.

"Fuck. Me." Izaya said in between kisses and gasps for air.

Shizuo let out a low growl. Seeing Izaya like this, wild and needy and nearly begging to be fucked was enough to instantly dissolve whatever self-control he had left.

"Fuck me now. Like now." Izaya said impatiently.

Shizuo ran his hands up Izaya's sides and broke the kiss. Feeling hot trembling skin, he pushed his fingers between Izaya's parted lips. His cock absolutely ached seeing the smaller man sucking on his fingers, liberally coating them with saliva and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"God you're so fucking beautiful." Shizuo groaned not having thought at all before he spoke but his words sent a shiver down Izaya's spine.

Shizuo reached around Izaya and ran a saliva covered finger over his entrance.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya's breath hitched feeling the teasing digit.

Shizuo slipped one finger in moving slowly for Izaya to grow accustomed to it. Feeling Izaya start to relax he added another.

Shizuo made the scissoring motion to further stretch Izaya knowing he'd need it. His fingers teasing his inside and so close to his nerves, Izaya really wanted Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan I need you."

Shizuo groaned loudly struggling really hard to not give into the urge of just thrusting up into Izaya.

Quickly he added a third finger, prodding and poking and brushing up against his spot Izaya let out a loud moan.

"Shizu-chan, now..." Izaya's voice was breathless.

Shizuo removed his fingers and impatient Izaya who was already on his lap positioned himself over Shizuo's cock. He slowly lowed himself down. It hurt as Shizuo's penis was significantly larger than his fingers but it also felt so good.

Shizuo felt like someone had of knocked the air out of him as soon as he was inside Izaya. He was so tight... It should be illegal to be this good before he'd even started thrusting.

Dazed, Shizuo was jolted out of the warm fuzzy feeling as a wave of pleasure hit him as Izaya started moving up and down on his cock. The younger man had both of his small hands on Shizuo's shoulders and was panting heavily.

For a moment there was just the sound of skin on skin and breathless moans.

Shizuo thrust up suddenly meeting Izaya as he came down.

Izaya cried out from the deeper penetration as Shizuo hit his spot dead on.

"Fast...er... Shi... aaa aaah."

Izaya's words died as Shizuo picked up the pace each thrust sending pleasure coursing through his body and making Izaya's cries louder.

"I-I think I'm gonn-" Izaya said. Shizuo thumbed over the head of his penis and jerked it a little.

"Shizuo!" Izaya yelled and their stomaches were covered in his cum.

Hearing Izaya scream his name and the way his muscles clenched all around him, Izaya came too.

"Izaya!" Shizuo called out as his cum filled his lover's ass.

Both were practically seeing stars and wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

They collapsed backward onto the bed Izaya's head up against Shizuo's chest and the older man's arms wrapped around his small waist.

Shizuo stroked Izaya's hair still amazed that any of this was actually happening. Izaya leaned up to peck Shizuo on the lips before snuggling deeper within his embrace. The night and the post-orgasm feeling leaving his guards completely down.

Neither had ever slept better before.


End file.
